


Home

by jennisnotokay



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Pre-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennisnotokay/pseuds/jennisnotokay
Summary: Sora was home for Riku.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Kingdom Hearts 3 release date was announced, I bought the one PS4 collection of Kingdom Hearts and I've been playing nothing but Kingdom Hearts for days and now this happened and now we're here.
> 
> Have some fluff.

There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Sora. There was something about him; about that bright grin, the endless belief and optimism and the overflowing kindness and willingness to keep going, even when everything seems useless. Sora had this way about him that made Riku want to be better. 

And it all leads up to another adventure for darkness to win. Another chance for Xehanort to get everything he ever wanted - Kingdom Hearts. 

Sora would never let that happen, Riku knew that. Sora would always come out ahead. With his dumb luck, it would seem, nothing is impossible.

The other was all smiles as always. It was like he had no fears, even after everything that happened during their Mark of Mastery test. Sora was still full of light.

As long as he had his friends - Donald, Goofy, the King, Kairi… and him. Sora was never alone. Not to mention all the friends he made from other worlds. They all called out to Sora - the beacon of light. 

There wasn’t a better one.

“Uh, Riku? Earth to Riku!”

Riku focused on the blue eyes in front of him, a soft smile forming, “I'm listening.”

Sora scoffed, “Oh, sure. What did I say?”

“That you’re a dork?” Riku chuckled, amused by the obvious offense the other took.

Sora stepped up to Riku, now both at eye level. It was strange how much the other grew in height. His face was different too; angled more, having lost much of the baby fat he had. He was muscular too, not that it was easy to tell in his baggy clothes, but Riku could tell. This wasn’t the same kid he grew up with on the Islands. This Sora was his favorite though. 

“Hey! I said I’m leaving. Geez, you’d think you’d show some worry,” Sora crossed his arms, looking away in a huff. 

The two stood outside the Mysterious Tower. Donald and Goofy were waiting at the gummi ship with Mickey. Riku and Mickey were going to find someone. Someone Mickey forgot about. He’d tell Riku later. 

Riku eyed Sora and frowned, “I always worry about you, Sora. More than you know.”

Sora turned to look at Riku, a small frown on his own face, “I was just kidding, Riku. No need to be so solemn. I’ll be back. I always come back. I’ll end this and we’ll all go home. You, me, Kairi.”

“Yeah,” Riku’s voice was soft. He knew that, but a part of him wondered if he would be able to go back. Could any of them - after all of this?

“Riku, you’ll come back, right? It’s not home if you’re not there,” Sora said, his voice soft.

Riku chuckled softly, “That’s funny.”

“What’s so funny about it?” 

“I was going to say the same thing about you, Sora,” Riku smiled. He lightly punched Sora’s shoulder, “Be safe, Sora. Come back to me… us, I mean.”

Sora chuckled lightly, “Riku, I’ll always come back and if I’m in trouble, you’ll save me, right?”

Riku didn’t realize until then that he and Sora stepped closer to each other. They were so close. He could smell Sora. He smelled like the Islands - like home. His eyes reminded Riku of the clear blue seas they saw every day as children. His smile reminded him of every laugh they shared. Sora was home for Riku. He didn’t care if he ever returned to the Islands. Sora would be his everything. 

“Even if it means going into the darkness again. I’d go anywhere to save you, Sora,” Riku admitted. He didn’t doubt his eyes were intense as he looked at the other. He was surprised he didn’t feel embarrassed saying something so… intimate. Maybe because of how true it was. 

“Riku, I-“

Sora suddenly backed away, making a strange sound at that. Riku raised a brow until he glanced over to see Kairi, smiling ear to ear at them both. Riku smiled at her and she gleamed, “Well then, if you two love birds are just about finished, I think it’s time to go. Lea and I are starting out trials soon.”

“Oh, right,” Sora smiled, trying to ignore the love birds comment obviously, “To become a keyblade master like Riku. At some point, I’ll try again. But until then, good luck.”

“I don’t need luck,” Kairi grinned. 

“Confident much, Kairi? It’s unbecoming of you,” Riku chuckled. 

Kairi rolled her eyes, “No, silly. I have you two waiting for me. You’ll be waiting, right?”

Sora nodded confidently, his hands behind his head in his usual gleeful pose, “Of course. Unless you make it back before I save Kingdom Hearts again.”

“I think he wins the overconfidence award,” Riku laughed. Kairi laughed too, nodding her head.

Sora whined, “Well, I have done it twice!”

“We know,” the two replies in unison.

The three shared a laugh. It was nice. It had been so long since they could laugh like this. Riku smiled, “Yeah, I don’t need the Island.”

The two stared at him them in confusion and he just shrugged, “See you soon, Kairi.”

“See you soon, Riku. Sora,” she waved at them both before running off, back into the tower where Yen Sid and Lea were waiting. 

Riku turned back to Sora, who was suddenly all too close again. He felt a soft peck to his cheek. The action did cause him to blush. He stared at Sora in shock. 

The other gave him a dorky grin, a blush on his cheeks. Probably surprised by his own assertiveness. He waved, “Uh, see ya!”

Riku watched as Sora ran off to Donald and Goofy. His arms crossed over his chest as he watched the gummi ship take off. He smiled. It was so easy when it came to Sora. Smiling came naturally when Riku was around him or thought of him.

“Ready to go, Riku?”

Riku glanced down at Mickey and nodded before looking back up to the sky, “Yeah and Mickey?”

“Uh huh?”

“I think I know where my home is.”

Mickey gave him a knowing smile before he opened a portal. Riku gave the sky one last look before following Mickey into the darkness to find whoever Mickey forgot. He’d return to Sora soon.


End file.
